


Don't hesitate...

by AwkwardPotatoChild



Series: Note to Self [2]
Category: Trouble in the Heights (2011)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fingering, I'm so sorry, I'm still not good at tagging things, Oral Sex, There's still no plot, club restroom sex, forgot about that - Freeform, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:31:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9204107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardPotatoChild/pseuds/AwkwardPotatoChild
Summary: Sometimes, you really just need to get laid.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! Over a year later and I've finally finished writing this! Dear lord! I am so sorry...
> 
> I was going to finish this sooner and I actually started this a while back (Like back in Aug. 2016...), but well...it's currently 2017, so we all see how that worked out.
> 
> I still don't speak Spanish, so if there are mistakes, let me know.

Two months. That's how long its been since _it_ happened. 

It also happened to be how long Nevada Ramirez plagued your thoughts. Random bits of that day pestered you incessantly and you hated it. You hated how both of you hadn't said a word as you sorted yourselves out. You hated how he had simply started tapping away at his phone again. You hated how he ignored the way you slammed the car's door a bit more than necessary when he dropped you off. You hated how you could simultaneously hate him and crave him. 

Your roommate hadn't helped either. Despite her being the one to ditch you, she was truly concerned and was greatly relieved when you arrived home alive and without any missing body parts. She immediately apologized and asked about what had happened, but you weren't in the mood to talk and just walked passed her to your room. The next day and the days afterwards, she had tried to ask again and your answer was always the same. 

"It doesn't matter." 

And that's what you kept on telling yourself too. Day after day, the same words repeated silently like a prayer. But still, the thought of him stayed and you hated it. 

You tried to lie to yourself about why you couldn't remove the thought of him from your life and had blamed it on the fact that before him, it had been awhile since you had last been with anyone. You were only thinking about him because there hadn't been anyone else to think about. 

 _Note to self: Don't hesitate to fuck the next thing that shows any interest in you._  

It was an impulsive thought and it had led to your current situation. After two months of lying to yourself, you came to the conclusion that the best way to remove the traces of him was by replacing him with thoughts of another. 

The Night Anthology seemed to suit a late night jazz club or a writer's café, but was instead the name of the populous nightclub that you were currently in. Situated at the corner of the bar, you silently watched as people caused friction while you slowly sipped your drink. Places like this weren't exactly your cup of tea, but you were desperate to potentially remove him from you. The pounding music and alcohol helped a bit as well. 

You tried to act casual as you scanned the crowd for someone to potentially go home with, but this was incredibly awkward and it was clear that you were making no progress. This situation was ridiculous and you realized it would be best for you to head home now. There were still plenty of things you had left to do. You downed the last of your drink, got off the stool, and were able to take a step before stopping. There in the entrance stood Nevada Ramirez. 

Fuck. 

He was facing another corner of the room and knowing that he could potentially see you at any moment, you hid yourself behind a drunkenly grinding couple. As quickly as you could, you weaved your way through the crowd towards the restrooms, hoping to hide out there for a bit before making your escape. 

You slammed the door to the small dingy single restroom and leaned against it for moment to catch your breath. You took a deep breath to try and calm down. Thoughts of that day clouded your thoughts again. 

Great. Just my fucking luck. 

In an attempt to calm yourself down and waste some time, you began pacing back and forth while thinking of what were the chances of him actually recognize you. 

He couldn't possibly remember me. I'm sure there have been plenty of others after me. 

You walked towards the sink to splash a bit of water on your face. You were getting a bit warm as you recalled how his hands had left bruises on your hips, how the scent of his cigar wrapped around you two, how he whispered and moaned pet names into your ear. 

Jesus. I need to stop doing that. 

You took another deep breath and gripped the sink tightly. Slowly, you were calming down, until you heard the sound of the door. 

Hadn't you locked it? 

Turning to face the intruder, you opened your mouth to try and tell them to, "Fuck off!", but the words were cut off by another person's voice and replaced by a gasp instead. 

"Hello, cariño." 

You turned to face the man who had been pestering your thoughts for the last two months. Taking in the sight of him leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed, you tried to keep your expression neutral, but judging by that damn smirk of his, you both knew that you were failing. 

"What the hell are you doing here?" you muttered. 

He gave a half-hearted shrug. "Business." 

With his hands in his pockets, he languidly walked over to you. His smirk and the glint in his eyes pressing you further into the sink behind you. You gave a gasp as he gently ran a finger down the side of your neck to between your breasts. Was the pounding in your ears due to the music? 

"But the better question is," he whispered into your ear. "What are _you_ doing here?" 

You turned to look at his smirking face and attempted to come up with a rebuttal, but the words were lost in your throat. His smirk only grew and he chuckled at your speechless state. 

"It's alright, niña." His hand was now caressing your cheek. His thumb ran along your bottom lip again and you immediately thought of the last time that the two of you met. 

"Papi knows what you want." 

Nevada moved the hand on your face to your neck and roughly pulled you against him, his lips roughly pressed against yours. Your body acted on instinct and you returned his hungry kisses. The taste of the drinks you both had mixed on your tongues and further intoxicated you. Your hands finally letting go of the sink behind you to find purchase on his shoulders instead. Your body pressed against him further, aching for his touch. 

Wasting no time, Nevada slid your dress up and moved your panties aside to place two fingers inside of you. His other hand groped at your right breast as you unabashedly moaned against his lips, too drunk and filled with lust to care about what he or anyone else would think of you. You realized that you had been desperate for his touch these past two months and you were going to take what you could get. 

"That's it," he huskily whispered against your neck as he continued to move his fingers, with his thumb circling your clit. The feeling of his hot mouth on your neck increasing your arousal. You always figured he'd be a biter and you knew the proof of that would come from the marks adorning your neck the next morning. "Show papi how much you want him." 

With that, you could no longer hold yourself and came loudly onto Nevada's fingers as he curled just to hit that perfect spot inside of you. You held onto him like you had the previous time. Your heart seemed even louder now. 

You leaned back, thinking that maybe you were done, but were quickly mistaken when Nevada pulled your dress up even further and got down on his knees. Quickly removing your panties, he spread your legs further apart. 

"Red lace?" he quipped as you watched him stuff your panties into his pocket. "Oh, chica, you must have really missed me." 

You opened your mouth to respond to his words, but they were replaced by your loud moans instead when Nevada dragged his tongue along your slit. You grew louder and more restless as his tongue plunged into you. The fact that you were still sensitive from your first orgasm added to your increased volume as well. You tightly clutched at Nevada's hair as he sucked at your clit. You could feel yourself edging closer to your second orgasm. 

"Oh, niña. You are just absolutely delicious, you know that?" 

Your words had long since stopped working and you only moaned in response. Your sounds only caused Nevada to get even more aggressive with you. He lifted one of your legs over onto his shoulder to get better access. Pressing his tongue further into you, you knew it wouldn't be long until he had you screaming again. 

As soon as you thought that, with a final lick at your clit, you came for the second time that night. You legs were shaky and you threatened to give out on you, but the sink gave you support. 

In your post-orgasm state, you watched as Nevada got up from the dirty club restroom and grabbed a paper towel to clean himself up. His eyes never left yours as he did this. 

He smirked at you once more before placing a hand on your cheek. 

"I'll see you around, cariño." 

Unable to fully comprehend what had just happened, all you could do was watch as Nevada left you left you alone like he had before. 

 _Note to self: Don't hesitate when it comes to Nevada Ramirez._  

**Author's Note:**

> And here we are the end of the second piece of smut I've ever written. I still haven't done much writing that isn't academically related, so sorry if there are mistakes or things don't make sense. I'm going to try and write more things that don't involve me having use MLA formatting.
> 
> If I can come up with something, I might continue this series as well. On va voir.
> 
> I would also like to note that I am aware that it's a bit out of character for Nevada to not want anything in return. I wrote this thinking that maybe Nevada is the kind of person who would please his partner so that the next time, he could bring it up and demand something that he would want. I don't know. Maybe that made more sense in my mind. XP
> 
> Feel free to message me on tumblr if you have any comments or questions or just feel like telling me about a dog or a cat you saw today.  
> dangcommaannie.tumblr.com


End file.
